


[podfic]See No Evil

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary: A companion piece to Accursed Ones. This is a collection of vignettes, told in first person by various characters. If there's something you want to read about feel free to request it. I love requests, and as long as it's not a spoiler for later I'll probably write it. Thank you for reading! <br/>A request for a random bit of smut from Amell's perspective while he's blind. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic]See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apples and Apostates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029505) by [TheThirdAmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell/pseuds/TheThirdAmell). 



[Click here to listen or download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3na2W1ZmngjZmVwaVljalhSUGM)

 


End file.
